The present invention relates to a surface material for interior materials of cars, and more particularly to a surface material for interior materials of cars which can be suitably used as ceiling materials of cars, and the like.
Conventionally, needle punched felts which are dipped into a synthetic resin emulsion are employed as surface materials for interior materials of cars. The conventional needle punched felts ordinarily have 30% moduli of more than 10 kg/5 cm.width, that is, the conventional needle punched felts are lack in elongation. Accordingly, when the needle punched felts are subjected to deep drawing, there is a large problem that the needle punched felts cannot be shaped in accordance with molds since strain and returning of the needle punched felts are caused by the lack of elongation.
As the other surface material made of a needle punched felt, there is proposed a surface material made of a needle punched felt containing a thermoplastic fiber. The needle punched felt can be shaped in accordance with a mold since the thermoplastic fiber in the felt is molten at shaping and the molten thermoplastic fiber moves freely in the felt until the shaping is finished and after the shaping, the fibers are bonded together. However, there are such problems that the felt is poor in shape stability and durability required for interior materials.
In order to remove the defects of the above surface materials made of needle punched felts, there are proposed surface materials produced by laminating a needle punched felt which is dipped into a synthetic resin emulsion on a needle punched felt containing a thermoplastic fiber (refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7890/1983 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 76974/1984). However, the defects of each surface material are not sufficiently removed, and there is remained a problem that when the surface material is laminated on a substrate, the surface material is peeled from the substrate at the portion of the deep drawing.
Also, there has not yet been proposed a surface material made of a napping non-woven fabric having soft feeling and being excellent in shape stability, which can be preferably used as a surface material for interior materials of cars.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems of the conventional surface materials and to provide a surface material for interior materials of cars having (a) no abrasion between the surface material and a substrate at the portion of the deep drawing when the surface material and the substrate are subjected to deep drawing to give an interior material, (b) an excellent shape stability and (C) a soft feeling.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.